The invention relates to the field of upholstery and more particularly to the attachment of an upholstery covering.
The process of upholstering in which an upholstery covering is applied over at least a portion of a seating unit, for example, and is attached to the seating unit, is a labor intensive and time consuming process. The article being upholstered will typically have a frame and at least a portion of the frame will be overlaid with an upholstery covering. The upholstery covering will typically be stretched to some extent and fastened with the frame by any of a number of commonly known methods, appropriate for the particular frame material at hand. Tacks, brads, staples, and the like are commonly used to attach an upholstery covering to a wood or plastic frame. Screws, spring clips, and the like are commonly used to attach upholstery coverings to metallic frames. Of course, adhesives and other forms of bonding may be used to attach an upholstery covering to virtually any frame material.
As is commonly known and understood, the act of upholstering an item requires a level of skill and craftsmanship and a commitment of time or labor, to effect a desirable or even acceptable level of quality in a resulting upholstered article. Thus, one may readily appreciate the desirability in the manufacture or production of upholstered articles for improvements which minimize the time or labor commitment required to accomplish the upholstering task and which minimize the level of skill or craftsmanship required to accomplish a desirable or acceptable level of upholstery.